elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
City Watch
Every County in Cyrodiil has its own Guard. These guards enforce the law and protect the capital cities of each County and other villages or settlements within. All City guards wear very similar armor sets, differences are normally just the color of the sash and material of the undershirt used, either steel or chain mail. They also wear the same helmets. City guards also carry a shield which varies in color, and typically displays the insignia of the County across the front. City guards are all from the Imperial Legion and as such are normally Imperial. They all perform the same duties and have the same dialogue, although it may differ depending on the faction they're a part of. The guards are led by a captain, who reports to the local Count or Countess. Their duty is to uphold peace and order throughout the city and county, as well as ensuring justice is had in the event of a crime. Additionally, they are the last line of defense of their city in the event of assault or invasion. Level City Guards are always ten levels higher than the Hero. This means that at level fifty or higher, the City Guards are rather powerful, and have no problem fighting even the strongest of Daedra. Guards Anvil City Guard These guards patrol Anvil and County Anvil. They wear an orange and brown version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city insignia. In addition, they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, orange and brown shield with a painted motif of a Zigzag on it. ---- Bravil City Guard These guards patrol Bravil and County Bravil. They wear an orange and white version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city insignia. In addition, they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a square, orange shield with a painted motif of a Stag on it. ---- Bruma City Guard These guards patrol Bruma and County Bruma. They wear a yellow version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city insignia. In addition, they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry an oval, orange and brown shield with a painted motif of a Phoenix on it. ---- Cheydinhal City Guard These guards patrol Cheydinhal and County Cheydinhal. They wear a brown version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city insignia. In addition, they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, brown shield with a painted motif of a Green Weave on it. ---- Chorrol City Guard These guards patrol Chorrol and County Chorrol. They wear a dark blue version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city insignia. In addition, they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, blue shield with a painted motif of a White Tree on it. ---- Imperial Watch These guards patrol the Imperial City and the entire province. They normally wear Legion Armor in the main city some members of the Watch wear Imperial Horseman helms, but the Palace Guard wear a similar version called Imperial Watch Armor. This armor is different from the normal guard armor and it looks more like plate armor. These guards are unique as they sport Legion Armor, instead of changing to a different guard armor. The Imperial Watch is a division of the Imperial Legion. A subcategory of the Imperial Watch are the Legion Battlemages, who guard the Arcane University. They wear the same plate armor as the regular Imperial Watch, but instead of the helmet, they wear a hood. In combat, they'll use both a silver longsword and Destruction magic. Furthermore, a different type of Imperial Watch can be found around the Imperial City Palace; Palace Guards. Members of the Palace Guard are clad in a suit similar to the regular Imperial Steel Armor, but colored silver, gold and red. ---- Kvatch City Guard , a Kvatch City Guard.]] These guards patrol Kvatch Kvatch: Refugee Camp and County Kvatch. They wear a white version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city and insignia. In addition, they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots, gauntlets and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, black and white shield with a painted motif of a Wolf on it. During the events of , they no longer guard the city of Kvatch, as they have been pushed out by the Daedra. ---- Leyawiin City Guard These guards patrol Leyawiin and County Leyawiin. They wear a white version of the guard armor. This armor is a chainmail hauberk and tabard, bearing the city and insignia. In addition, they are clad in chainmail leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, green shield with a painted motif of a White Horse on it. ---- Skingrad City Guard These guards patrol Skingrad and County Skingrad. They wear a red version of the guard armor. This armor is a steel hauberk and tabard, bearing the city and insignia. In addition, they are clad in steel leggings, boots and gauntlets, and a guard helmet. These guards carry a round, red shield with a painted motif of two moons, one red one white. on it. Crime Within the walls of a city, and the surrounding countryside, any crime committed gains the attention of the guards; the nearest will move to the perpetrator, informing them that they have broken the law, and gives three options; pay the fine, resist arrest, or go to jail. If the perpetrator chooses to pay the fine, the guard will take them to the nearest castle and take whatever bounty was placed on them as payment, as well as search them for all stolen item in their possession. If the fine cannot be paid, due to lack of gold, the option will not be given. If the perpetrator accepts the jail sentence, they will be sent to the nearest castle to serve their sentence, based on the size of the bounty; the larger the bounty, the longer the sentence. If the perpetrator resists arrest, the entire guard will immediately engage them, attacking until yielded, or until the perpetrator is dead, or fled from the fight. If the guard has a disposition of 91 or more, they will not immediately react to a low and non violent crime, looking away as long as the crime is minor. Guard dialogue Gallery TESIV Guard Palace Guard.png|A Palace Guard. TESIV Guard Kvatch 2.png|Tierra, a member of the Kvatch City Watch. TESIV Guard Battlemage.png|An Imperial Battlemage, guarding the Arcane University. Defense of Bruma Martin Speech.png|City guard soldiers at the Battle of Bruma. Bruma Gate.png|Bruma Guard attacking an Oblivion Gate. TESIV Guard Anvil 2.png|An Anvil City Guard, attacking the player. TESIV Guard Anvil 3.png|An Avil City Guard patrolling the streets of Anvil. TESIV Guard Cheydinhal 2.png|A Cheydinhall City Guard, patrolling the streets of Cheydinhal. TESIV Guard Imperial 2.png|An Imperial Guard, infront of the Imperial City gate. TESIV Guard Leyawiin 2.png|A Leyawiin City Guard, attacking the player. TESIV Guard Leyawiin 3.png|Two Bravil City Guards, guarding the city gate. TESIV Guard Skingrad 2.png|Dion, a Guard Captain. Trivia *Guards are not fooled by the invisibility spell when attempting an arrest. *Guards are not fooled by non-guards wearing guard armor, regardless of reputation, skills, or armor faction. *Guards will recognize the Hero even if their face is concealed. *Wearing the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal will cause City Guards and Imperial Watchmen to automatically attempt an arrest on sight. However, removing the Cowl will remove the bounty. The guards will no longer attempt an arrest, even if the Cowl was removed in plain sight. They will attempt an arrest when the Cowl is equipped again. *Every guard is voiced by Wes Johnson. *Sometimes, even if a criminal act takes place outside the city walls without witnesses, guards may attempt to arrest the player anyway. They will also say their according lines to it occasionally. *Resurrected guards (through the Staff of Worms for instance) will attack the player if living guards do the same. Appearances * Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Oblivion: Bravil Characters Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Kvatch Characters Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Characters Category:Oblivion: Factions Category:Occupations Category:Guards Category:Oblivion: Imperial Legion Members